Emotionless
by AngieHeart22
Summary: Born with powerful magic, Lucy Heartfilia keeps her emotions in check and shuts everyone out to prevent herself from losing control of her powers. She was lonely and her only friend was Levy McGarden. Can Natsu Dragneel help her control this and make her realize how important emotions are?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone. This is my first ever story so please be easy on me.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a bright and peaceful day in Magnolia. The sky was blue and the birds were chirping happily. But that was not the case in the Dragneel mansion. Snores could be heard in the entire mansion. Grandeeney Dragneel turned to her husband and sighed giving him a look. "Oh hell no. I ain't waking him up." The man in question told her. "Igneel, if you won't wake him up he's gonna miss his class... again." Igneel snorted and turned to his wife. He cowered in fear when he saw the dark aura surrounding Grandeeey. "I-I was j-just kidding honey." He rushed upstairs and slammed the door open of his son's room.

~In Natsu's room~

"Natsu, Oh Natsu wake up before your mom kills me." Igneel said while shaking him. The boy grunted in return and tossed to the other side of the bed. Igneel twitched his left eye at this._ 'Fine, if you want the hard way then I'll give you the hard way.'_ And with that Igneel smacked Natsu so hard causing him to wake up. " What the hell old man! I was sleeping!" Natsu's nostrils flared and his face turned red from anger. Igneel turned to him completely amused with his reaction, "You can sleep on the weekends. Did you forget that today is Monday? You have classes to go to." Natsu simply snorted. " Whatever old man." Now it was Igneel's turn to be pissed off. "I am not old! How many times do I have to tell you that huh?!"

~At Fairy Tail High~

'Oh great, I'm late again' This was what Natsu Dragneel thought for the moment as he was running to his classroom. He peeked at the door and saw that their teacher, Elfman has arrived already. He cursed himself for being in this predicament. He opened the door oh so silently and went to his desk. "Natsu!" Looks like he was not that stealthy. Natsu was quite aware that the class' attention was focused on him by now. He turned to Elfman, "Y-yes Elfman-sama?" Elfman grabbed Natsu by the collar. "Being late is not manly! You are not manly enough! If you call yourself a man don't ever be late in class!" Natsu and the whole class sweat dropped at this._ 'Typical Elfman.'_ Elfman released him and Natsu went back to his desk unaware of the sniggers his classmates gave him.

~Lunch Time~

"What's up flame breath? Saw what happened in Elfman-sama's class. Man, you really are an idiot."

"Gray, just shut up and let Natsu and I eat in peace. I don't want the two of you fighting and receive Erza's wrath."

"I was not talking to you Jellal besides, when did we ever have peace? With flame head around something disastrous will always happen." Ooh, that pissed Natsu off. "What did you say icicle pop?! You want me to burn you to crisps again don't you?!" Gray smirked and was about to retort when someone accidentally bumped at Natsu causing him to spill his food. Natsu stood up, " Hey! Watch wher-" He paused when he saw that it was a girl, a pretty one at that. She had blonde hair and a very mysterious aura around her. She muttered an audible "_sorry_" and walked away. " Who was that? I've never seen her before." Gray turned to Natsu to answer his question." You don't know her? Well that's not a surprise flame head, almost everyone in this school doesn't know her. She is known for being so silent, no one has ever heard her talk before. What was her name again? Hmm, Lily? Lara? or was it Luna? Le-" "Lucy, her name is Lucy Heartfilia." Jellal said cutting Gray off and turned to face Natsu, "She has only one friend, Levy McGarden, Gajeel's girlfriend. From what Levy said Lucy rarely expresses her emotions." Gray and Natsu stared at Jellal incredulously. "Are you serious? She doesn't show emotions?" "Well that's what Levy said anyway we have to go to class. We don't wanna be late, I heard that we are practicing how to control our powers." As the three walked away, there was a person that appeared. "It is true but I wish I can."

* * *

**So how was it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone. Chapter 2 is here.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

I sighed as I walked down the halls at Fairy Tail High. I decided to skip Control Magic class. It won't help me learn how to control my magic anyway. I went to the library and decided to read a book. "Hey it's Emotionless Lucy." I looked up to find Minerva and Kagura in front of me. "Go bother someone else." I said to them as I continued to read my story. "Whatever freak." Minerva sneered and walked away followed by Kagura. _'No need to remind me.'_

Normal POV

Levy was worried sick. Lucy didn't show up for all of the afternoon magic classes. _'Where could Lu-chan be? Don't tell me she went to the library to read?' _She went to the library and found Lucy reading books. Levy sighed in relief, thankful that she found her best friend. She was used to Lucy being like this but she also wanted to see Lucy smiling, laughing, and having more friends. If Levy didn't ask Lucy to be her best friend she was sure that Lucy would be alone. Levy can't take this anymore. She went to Lucy, hands on her hips. Lucy noticed Levy and looked up from her book. "Hi Levy." Then she went back to reading. "Lu-chan, you skipped class the whole afternoon once again." She sighed then continued, "This has got to stop Lu-chan. You only have me as your friend, you hardly talk to people, and I have never seen you smile or laugh before." Lucy sighed, she knew this was coming. "Levy, it's for the best." Levy huffed and whined. She sat down and crossed her arms. "Lu-chan, please. Just give it a try. The gang wants to meet you especially the girls. Please, for me."

~Fairy Tail High School Grounds~

"Where is Levy? Why is she running late?" Erza sighed for the umpteenth time. The gang(Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Lisanna, and Cana) was waiting for Levy at their usual meeting place since they agreed to watch a movie at Natsu's house/mansion. Natsu's parents went for a business trip this afternoon for three days. The gang was starting to complain. Natsu was hungry and he was becoming impatient. "Where the hell is your girlfriend metal-head? I can't wait for her to arrive. What if she'll arrive next year?" Gajeel was starting to be annoyed at Natsu's complaints. "You're not the only one waiting salamander. Jeez, you sure complain a lot." Natsu huffed and protested. "I do not!" Gajeel simply replied with his 'Gihihi'. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." The gang turned around and saw Levy running to them with a blonde haired girl. "Well it's about time you showed up. Flame head, metal head, and I were becoming impatient. Well... everyone was." Levy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Gray, sorry everyone." Mira noticed the girl with Levy so she asked, "Who is she Levy?" The others noticed her as well. Erza remembered about what Levy told her and the rest of the girls about the blonde haired girl being Levy's best friend. "Hey, you're Lucy right?" Lucy simply nodded. Mira and Lisanna squealed and the rest of the girls began to crowd Lucy. Levy giggled and turned to Natsu, and Gray who looked upset. "How come you never told us about that Heartfilia girl? You told metal head and Jellal about her." Levy giggled again and smiled, "Sorry Natsu and Gray, I wanted to tell you about her but you always fight with each other." The two nodded and looked at Lucy who was currently being crowded by the girls. "Is it true that she rarely expresses her emotions?" Levy sighed with her head down. "Yes Natsu. Lu-chan was always like that but once you get to know her, you'll realize she has a heart after all." Levy looked at Lucy and smiled.

* * *

**If you like my story please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello minna. Chapter 3 is here.**

* * *

Chapter 3

After Lucy was introduced to the whole gang, they immediately liked her. They invited her to hang out with them, she refused at first but eventually gave in. Lucy told the gang to go without her and that she'll catch up with them later. "Do you even know where I live, Luce?" Lucy faced Natsu, "Yes. You're hungry right? You better go now and stop calling me 'Luce' my name is Lucy." Natsu just grinned at her and said, "It's my new nickname for you. Are you really sure you know where I live if you do how did you know? Were you spying on me or something?" "Natsu, stop bothering Lucy. She said she'll catch up with us." Natsu whined and crossed his arms. "But Erza-" Erza dragged him and the gang went ahead yelling to Lucy _'You better come Lucy' _or _'Hurry up Lu-chan'_.

Lucy teleported herself home and grabbed a box filled with food before going to a dormitory. She ringed the doorbell and opened the gate. Plenty of kids came in rushing towards her. They greeted her and smiles were on their faces. Lucy wanted to smile but she couldn't, knowing the danger if she smiled, laugh, or cry. A nun came and smiled at her. "Ah, Good evening Lucy. Thank you for visiting the children again." Lucy turned to the nun. "No problem Sister Rena. I just came here to bring food to the children that's all." Sister Rena smiled to herself, no matter how emotionless Lucy is, she still has a heart of gold. She smiled once again as Lucy continued to talk the children.

After talking to the children at the orphanage, Lucy bade farewell to them and Sister Rena promising she'll come back and visit. Lucy looked at them and closed the gate preparing to go to the Dragneel mansion. "Hey Luce." Lucy gave an inaudible squeak and at that a gush of wind passed causing objects to fly around including the person who surprised her. The person was sent flying to a lamp post. _'Idiot. Surprising me like that. Now look what happened.'_ Lucy sighed and went to the person. Once she saw the who was it, she sighed once again. "What are you doing here?" The person simply looked at her with a confused expression while looking at the scattered objects that was thrown around. "What just happened Luce?" "You didn't answer my question Natsu." Natsu gave her one of his infamous grins and stood up. "Well, we were getting impatient and was wondering what's taking you so long so I came to look for you. I didn't know you can be kind seeing how you rarely express emoti-Oww! What was that for?!" Lucy looked at him as he rubbed the sore area where she hit him... _lightly_. "Nothing. Let's go." Natsu looked at her confused. "What do you mean 'Let's go'?" Lucy stared at him with a deadpanned look. "To your house. Where the gang is waiting for us." It took seconds for Natsu to realize what Lucy meant and he smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah. Well then, let's gooo- Wait... What exactly happened Luce? And why was I thrown like a fireball?!" "I don't know what happened Natsu. Stop asking me. Are we gonna go to your house or not?" With that Natsu grabbed her hand and ran swiftly towards the Dragneel mansion. Natsu pushed aside his thoughts about why was he thrown like a _fireball _or what caused that wind. He knew that deep deep down inside of him believed that Lucy knew something about it. For know they need to run before Erza gets impatient.

~Dragneel mansion~

"Where on EARTHLAND are those TWO?" The gang was currently quivering in fear at Erza's impatience. Mira sighed at this, "Calm down Erza. I'm sure that Lucy and Natsu are on their way here right now."

"Well they better be! Once I get my hands on those two I'll-"

"The Great Salamander and his faithful sidekick has arrived!" Natsu yelled as he opened the doors with a large grin on his face. Behind him was Lucy with her usual emotionless look. "I'm no sidekick of yours Natsu." Natsu brushed off Lucy's comment and smiled at the gang. His smile faltered when he saw the dark aura surrounding Erza. "Wh-what up Erza?" Erza grabbed him by the collar with a demonic look on her face. "Don't you 'what up' me. Next time you'll be late I'll... Well let's just say you won't be able to use your fire magic for a MONTH." Erza released him and Natsu whined pointing at Lucy. "But what about Lucy, Erza? Are you not gonna scold her for being late or something?" Erza looked at Lucy then to Natsu. "I'll let it slide this time. Alright, what movie are we watching today... The Ring or A Walk to Remember?"

The girls(except Lucy) voted for A Walk to Remember but the guys complained saying that it was a chick flick. "How about we just watch The Ring?" Gajeel asked the gang and the boys murmured in agreement. "An excuse so that you can cuddle with your girls." The boys blushed in embarrassment at Lucy's words and were trying to protest about it. Juvia was imagining about cuddling with _her_ 'Gray-sama' while Cana was complaining that she should be with her boyfriend right now. They eventually decided to watch The Ring(horror movie). They had so much fun. Right now, Levy was cuddling with her sleeping boyfriend Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Cana, Erza and Jellal had already went home, Mira and Lisanna watched A Walk to Remember including Levy and Lucy was sitting comfortably reading a book glancing sometimes at the flat screen television with Natsu sleeping on her shoulder. Lucy won't ever admit it but she had fun hanging out with the gang. _'This is only for one time. At least I'll be back to reading books and hanging out with Levy tomorrow.'_ Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Mira, Lisanna, and Levy call her name. "Are you okay Lu-chan?" "Yeah. I'm fine Levy." Mira looked at Lucy worriedly. "We've been calling you for almost a minute now. Is something wrong Lucy?" "I was just thinking Mira." The three of them let out an 'oh' and smiled. Lisanna's smile got wider. "Well then, you know where to meet the gang after class. We're going to the mall." "Huh? What are you talking about Lisanna? Are you inviting me to go with you?" Lisanna was about to answer when Levy began, "Yes Lu-chan. We can go and buy plenty of books or we could buy plenty of clothes." Mira, Lisanna, and Levy squealed at the thought of shopping. "You're part of the gang now Lucy. You're our friend so adventures, here we come!" Mira said while clapping her hands then continued, "We have only half day classes since there will be a council meeting so we have plenty of time at the mall." The three of them squealed once again. "I'm your friend?" "Yes Lucy, Lisanna and I like you. The gang likes you. It would be really nice if you come with us to the mall. Levy told me you hate shopping but don't worry we are gonna buy plenty of books too. So will you come?" Mira said with a pleading voice. "Fine, whatever." The three of them squealed once again. "Well I'm tired. Why don't we go home now Lu-chan?" Levy asked while she, Mira and Lisanna carried a sleeping Gajeel. Looks like dragon slayers are very hard to awaken. "I'll be alright. I need to clean this mess." "Just let Natsu clean it Lucy. This is his house after all. But I doubt Natsu cleans. "Lisanna told her. Lucy started to pick up the food scattered everywhere and she turned off the TV."I'm fine. You need to go home. Your parents are all waiting for you." The three of them finally agreed. "Don't clean the whole house Lucy." "Bye Lu-chan." "Goodnight Lucy. See you tomorrow." The three bade goodbye and went home. Lucy actually cleaned the whole house while Natsu was sleeping soundly on the couch.

After she was done cleaning, she decided to go home. She picked up her book from the couch Natsu was currently sleeping on. She was about to leave when Natsu shifted and embraced her in a teddy bear hug. Lucy thought of using her teleportation magic but she was too tired and the next thing she knew, sleep overcame her.

_What's gonna happen tomorrow?_

* * *

**So... did you like it? ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: **Hello to all of you****. Chapter 4 is here.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Natsu's POV

I was having a really good dream about dragons. There were different kinds of dragons like sky dragons, iron dragons, lightning dragons, water dragons, ice dragons and especially FIRE DRAGONS! Oh yeah! Their powers were so amazing. The dragons were flying and snickering... wait snickering? I woke up to find metal head and stripper snickering at me. "What are you snickering for?" "Wow I'm impressed flame head. You just met each other and now look at you two. Cuddling each other." Stripper said while looking down at me. I was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about when I saw Lucy laying beside me sleeping. My face turned beet red. _'Oh. Why is Luce here? She should have gone home.' _Seeing my reaction metal head and stripper laughed their asses off. I glared at them.

"Haha... laugh all you want. I don't even know what happened that resulted to Luce cuddling with me." Gray puffed his cheeks and laughed even more. "Haha. 'Resulted.' Big word coming from you flame head. Buwahahahaha." I narrowed my eyes at stripper and was about to stand and burn his ass when Gajeel turned to me. "Did you forget salamander? You happen to have a tendency to cuddle someone in your sleep." What the hell is metal head saying? "What are you yapping about metal head? I have a tender juicy to cuddle?" After I asked him that, he face palmed. Dunno why though. Gray laughed even more but tried to stop when he couldn't breathe. Serves that stripper right. "I thought you were an idiot flame head but I was wrong." _'About time he realized' _ Then he continued, "I was wrong because you're not an idiot you're a moron. Hahaha." _'Ass.'_

I was about to retort when Luce hit my nose then woke up. The hell? "Oww. That hurt Luce. Is this a habit of yours? Punching people when you wake up? " I said as I covered my nose. Metal head and stripper laughed once again. I gave them a look that clearly said 'stop laughing or I'll personally take care of your face.' They shut up after that. I turned to Lucy and heard her say 'sorry.' She acts so emotionless like a robot with dull eyes. I sighed as I rubbed my nose trying to make the pain stop. "You look cute doing that Natsu." Then once again metal head and stripper laughed as I blushed at Luce's blunt words. "Don't be so blunt about it Luce." I said to her as the blush darkened. "I'm just saying the truth." Lucy said as she stood up. She looked at me. "Next time, don't go cuddling people in your sleep, you were suffocating me." "Hehe, s-sorry Luce."

"Oi flame brain, Lucy are the two of you gonna go to school or what?" Stripper asked looking impatient. _'Oh darn.' _I told Luce that she can take a shower in our bathroom next to the guest room then I went to my room quickly, took a shower, changed and went downstairs and ate my breakfast. _'As if I would skip eating.'_ I did all of that in 15 minutes. *smug look* Jealous?

I went to the living room and saw metal head, stripper and Lucy sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Aren't you gonna change Luce?" She looked at me. "I did already." I didn't understand what she meant by that cause right now, all I see is her wearing her usual cape with a hood (Similar to Future Lucy's cape). I just shrugged it off. "Hey salamander, your mansion looks very clean and spotless. Who cleaned it? I doubt you would." Gajeel asked looking around. Metal head was right for the first time, our mansion looks very clean. I noticed stripper and metal head turned to Luce with a knowing look. She noticed too and asked, "What?" "What are you two looking at Luce for?" I asked them. Stripper looked at me, "Isn't it obvious _you moron_? Lucy was probably the one who stayed up late cleaning your mansion." I smiled after stripper said that but he's so gonna get it later for calling me a moron. I hugged Luce with a one arm hug, "Thanks Luce. You didn't really need to." She looked away and mumbled that I don't have proof that she cleaned the mansion or something. I chuckled at her cute reaction. Wait what? Did I just call her cute? Pfft... her _reaction _was. "Are we going to school or not?" Gajeel asked haughtily. Jeez, so impatient. Coming from someone who hates school. Metal mouth must be excited to see Levy. I quickly released Lucy and the four of us walked to school... more like ran.

Normal POV

~Fairy Tail High~

Elfman was furious. Yesterday, Natsu was late to his class and today, FOUR of his freaking students were late including Natsu. _'That's it. I can't take this! Yesterday Natsu was late and today too with three other students! What they did isn't manly. How are they suppose to man up and face their own battles when they aren't manly enough to be on time for class! They will certainly receive punishment for not being a man!' _He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu go to their desks silently with Lucy behind, nonchalantly walking to her desk. He was about to call and punish them when Gildarts came in with a panicked look. "Elfman, we got a problem." Then on cue the alarm sound turned on. "WARNING! WARNING! A BEAST HAS ESCAPED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THIS IS NOT A DRILL." All the students ran outside, some were screaming their heads off, some excited and others were calm. Elfman face palmed. "What happened?" Gildarts blinked and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Macao and Max were-" "I've heard enough. I know that when it comes to the two of them, something bad happens. Those two are not considered a man. Clumsiness is not manly!" Gildarts sweat dropped at Elfman's words. "Well this time, it's the Giganta Aqua Beast that escaped." At this Elfman looked scared. "Then what are you waiting for?! Search for Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting and Rogue! Wasting time is not a man!" Gildarts ran to the crowd and dragged Elfman.

~Somewhere in the crowd~

"All right. I'm all fired up! What beast is it this time?" The gang was trying to stay together in this whirlwind of students that were running around or just trying to stay calm. "Would you shut up flame head?! Your voice is getting annoying. Wait it already is."

"You wanna go stripper?"

"Anytime."

"Can I join your fight?"

"W-weren't fighting E-Erza."

"A-aye."

"I see you two are getting along. Very well then."

"Natsu, Gajeel! Finally! We've been looking everywhere for you." The gang looked for the voice and saw Gildarts and Elfman with Laxus, Sting and Rogue at the side trying to avoid the screaming students. The gang went to them. "What do you need Gajeel and me for Gildarts? I mean Gildarts-sama and why are these three with you?" Natsu asked pointing at Laxus, Sting and Rogue. "We need the five of you to defeat the Giganta Aqua Beast so that we can put it back to it's cage. It's rampaging right now at the stadium and Erza, can you calm the students down?" Erza smiled, "No problem sir." She turned to the crowd of rampaging students then yelled, "IF YOU WON'T CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT, I WILL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR DREAMS AND MY SWORD WILL HAVE AN IMPORTANT MEETING WITH YOUR MOUTHS AND LEGS!" Everyone went quiet and stopped running around. Erza smiled to herself thinking about what a good job she did. "Good. Now get back to your respective classrooms!" All the students ran and went inside their classrooms leaving a trail of dust. "W-well done E-Erza. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting and Rogue, follow me to the stadium." Gildarts said. The gang decided to come along with Elfman to watch the fight.

They went to the stadium and saw their teachers and trainers trying to calm down a rampaging Giganta Aqua Beast. They saw Principal Makarov coming towards them. "Good thing you're finally here. We need you to defeat it since the five of you are one of the powerful students that we have and not to mention, dragon slayers." Makarov said to them.

"I'm all fired up!"

"Gihihi."

"Ready when you are."

"We're gonna defeat this beast."

"..."

The five of them shot each other a look. '_Dragon Roar Unison_ _Raid_.' Then they shot up and ran towards the beast.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

"Roar of the Lightning Dragon!"

"Roar of the White Dragon!"

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon!"

Their attack hit the beast and caused a huge explosion. Some students peeked through the window from their classroom and watched in awe. Everyone cheered at the five.

"They're so powerful ne Lu-chan?" Levy asked while the rest of the gang cheered. Lucy looked at Levy then to the five dragon slayers who were basking in their glory and boasted about how powerful they are. _'Are they that dumb? That is a Giganta Aqua Beast, it's body is made of water like Juvia. It can heal itself in no time.'_ Lucy and the others saw the dust disappear and there stood the beast in it's glory with no scratch. Everyone's jaw dropped except Lucy.

"B-but how?" Natsu asked. The five of them were clearly exhausted since they used up all their energy. "This is impossible!" Laxus said while flailing his hands. Everyone recovered from shock and could not believe that it was still alive. Lucy noticed the beast was about to attack the five dragon slayers, she summoned her fire sword and ran towards the beast. "Lu-chan what are you gonna do? Lu-chan come back here!" Levy said. The gang noticed Lucy running towards the beast, the others also noticed. The gang tried to run after her but she was too fast. As the beast was about to hit the five dragon slayers, Lucy penetrated through its skin with her sword and hit its heart. The beast roared and moved around then collapsed. Everyone fell in silence and gaped. Lucy panted a little blood all over her. The gang cheered at Lucy and the others did as well. The gang rushed towards Lucy then crowded her with hugs and praises. Everyone cheered kept on cheering. Then the bell rang signaling it was lunch time. Since they only have half day classes today it also meant that it was dismissal already. Everyone cheered even more.

"Luce, thanks for saving me and also for saving Gajeel, Laxus, Sting and Rogue." Natsu said for the millionth time as the two of them waited for the rest of the gang at their meeting place since the gang will go to the mall. "Stop thanking me Natsu. It was nothing." "Thanks anyway." Natsu said and gave her a hug. "Ehem." Natsu released Lucy and saw a smirking Gray with the rest of the gang. "Well what do we have here? Flame head hugging his girlfriend, how sweet." Gray said as his smirk grew bigger. "Jeez stripper. I was just hugging Luce to show her my thanks since she saved me." Gajeel got a picture in his pocket and showed it to the rest of the gang including Natsu and Lucy. It was a picture when Natsu was cuddling with Lucy. "Just like this morning salamander?" Natsu turned red, "You and stripper took a picture?! You're so gonna get it." Mira had hearts in her eyes and turned to Natsu and Lucy. "Kawaiii!" Juvia imagined and wished that 'Gray-sama' will cuddle with her, Erza started to discuss about being in a relationship is important and that you must yadda yadda yadda, no one was listening though, Jellal simply listened to the red head completely mesmerized by her, Natsu who was still red, was beating the hell out of Gray and Gajeel and Levy and Cana were snickering at Lucy while Lucy was reading a book trying to ignore Levy and Cana's snickering. Lisanna was silent the whole time. She was trying to hold back the tears as she listened to the gang teasing Natsu and Lucy. Natsu liked Lisanna before but Lisanna hasn't moved on from Natsu. Mira noticed Lisanna's sad expression, "What's wrong Lisanna? Did something bad happen?" Lisanna shook her thoughts and turned to Mira with a smile. "Nothing's wrong Mira-nii. I remembered a sad story I read and felt sad about the ending." Mira smiled and said 'ok.' and continued to drift to La la land.

"Are we going to the mall or not?" Lucy asked the gang. "Oh yeah. Let's go. I can't wait to eat strawberry cake." Erza said while imagining about strawberry cake. Everyone followed Erza and talked about what they were going to do at the mall. They passed a tree and on a tree was a crow looking at them especially at Lucy. Then it flew to a far away land and went inside a jail for evil wizards. It flew to a prison cell that was heavily guarded by magic unlike the others and the crow landed on the floor. The prisoner reached for the crow and patted its head several times then the prisoner smiled. "I will come for you Lucy. Soon."

* * *

**So... is it okay? ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: **And Chapter 5 is here. Hope you'll like it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Lucy would never ever admit it but she actually had fun hanging out in the mall with the gang, except when the girls made Lucy their dress up doll. They gave her tons of clothes to try on and was shoved in the dressing room. That's why Lucy hated shopping, you try on some clothes when you're not gonna buy them anyway, you would waste time just looking for _the perfect clothes _and the clothes these days are all frilly and revealing... blehhh. But at least she had fun. After they went to the mall, they went to their respective homes.

Lucy just went to the orphanage and gave food to the children and told them stories. She opened the gate of her house erm... mansion and opened the door. Ever since she was seven, Lucy lived alone since her parents died. She had no one but she was used to it.

Lucy went to her library and grabbed a book. She accidentally dropped the book so she bent down and grabbed it under the table... "Hey Luce." The voice surprised her that it caused her to bump her head under the table and the book in her hands burned and turned to dust. She sighed and crawled going up only to find Natsu. "How did you get in here? And why do you choose to make your presence known at a bad time?" Lucy asked Natsu. "Oh well, it was so boring being alone in the mansion and the guards were no fun then I saw you on your way home so I decided to follow you. Man, you got a nice mansion here Luce. Where are your parents, did they go on a business trip or something?" "They've been dead years ago Natsu." Lucy replied while getting another book. Natsu went silent and let out an 'oh.' "Sorry Luce, I shouldn't have mentio-" "It's fine Natsu. It's nothing. I'm gonna cook dinner. Do you want some fire chicken? Levy told me you like it." Natsu grinned and whooped. "Hell yeah. I'm so hungry right now."

Lucy went to the kitchen and started to cook followed by a drooling Natsu as he started to imagine about food. "Here you go." Natsu stopped imagining as Lucy placed an enormous amount of fire chicken on his plate. He immediately shoved it in his mouth as if it was a food eating contest. "Don't forget to chew Natsu." Lucy said seeing Natsu eat like an animal. "Thanks por the mood Lushyy." Natsu said with his mouth full. Natsu kept on eating and Lucy just kept on reading.

"Man that was good. Remind me to visit you again Luce." "Whatever. Just don't surprise me next time." Natsu chuckled at that, "Whatever you say Luce."

The two of them talked all night (mostly Natsu) and they told each other stories. Surprisingly, Natsu was actually fun to talk to.

"Well since it's getting late, can I sleep here Luce?"

"No."

"Aww...Please."

"Nope."

"Pweaze Lushyy."

"..."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Fine, you can sleep in the guest room."

"Yosh. Haha. My puppy dog eyes totally worked." Natsu exclaimed, fists pumped in the air. "Whatever." Lucy said while going upstairs. Natsu noticed her going upstairs and he stopped pumping his fists. "Where are ya going Luce?" Lucy stopped and turned to him. "I'm gonna sleep now Natsu. I'll show you the guest room." Natsu followed her upstairs. He stopped when Lucy opened the door of a room. "This is the guest room. You'll sleep here tonight. But only for tonight." The room was similar to a suite and has a large flat screen TV. Natsu looked at Lucy who was opening the door of her room which was across the guest room. "Aww, don't be like that Luce. What if the world will end and the only way to stop it is you letting me sleep here or what if the-" "Good night Natsu." Lucy said as she closed the door of her room leaving Natsu alone in the guest room. He simply shrugged his shoulders and closed the door of the gust room. "Might as well sleep. We still got classes tomorrow." He told himself as he plopped down the bed and closed his eyes.

Natsu kept on tossing and turning all night and he still couldn't sleep. He sat up and opened the door quietly. He tiptoed and opened the door to Lucy's room silently, making sure not to make any sound. He saw Lucy sleeping soundly, her body positioned sideways facing the left side, hands together under her face. Natsu didn't know why he was gonna do this but he just felt like it. He crawled silently to Lucy's bed and wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair. _'Finally comfortable.'_ He closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

~The next day~

"Oww!" Natsu was woken up when something hit his head which happened to be Lucy's fist. "That hurt Luce. What was that for?" He asked sitting up and rubbing his sore head. Lucy crossed her arms, her emotionless look still unfazed. "Because someone decided to sleep in my bed without asking my permission." Natsu whined and stood up. "Give me a break Luce, I couldn't sleep last night and your bed is more comfortable than my bed and your guest room bed." Lucy shrugged it off and walked out of her room when Natsu spoke. "Wait Luce, you said you hit me because I didn't ask for permission to sleep in your bed. So does that mean that I get to sleep in your bed if I asked for your permission?" He asked his eyes shining with hope. Lucy turned to look at him. "No." Natsu pouted at her. "You're no fun Luce." Lucy rolled her eyes. "If you want to have fun with someone Natsu, look for someone else cause I'm clearly not the image of fun. Anyway you better come down once you're done showering, breakfast is ready. We need to hurry up for school. I'll be waiting downstairs. Here are some extra clothes." Lucy said as she placed the clothes on the bed." At the word 'breakfast', Natsu jumped for joy and dashed to the shower quickly. He changed his clothes and went to the dining room. On the table was plenty of meat and fire chicken. He sat down and was about to eat when he saw Lucy sit down on the couch in the living room reading a book. "Aren't you going to eat Luce?" Lucy looked up from her book. "I already ate Natsu." Natsu shrugged then started eating.

~On the way to school~

"Man that was one of the best tasting meal I ever had Luce. Thanks. You're really a kind friend." Natsu said as he walked with Lucy. "That was nothing Natsu."

"Ohayo Lu-chan, Natsu!"

They stopped on their tracks and turned around. They saw Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Erza and Jellal. Natsu grinned at them. "Ohayo minna." The five of them greeted back. Lucy simply waved at them. The five of them caught up with Natsu and Lucy and they all started walking to school together. "So flame breath, why were you with Lucy?" Gray asked a teasing smile plastered on his face. Levy turned to Lucy. "Yeah Lu-chan. I was wondering the same thing either." Lucy was about to answer when Natsu beat her to it. "Well I stayed at Luce's house last night. It was more like a mansion but ours is bigger. Luce cooked me dinner and breakfast too. She is the best cook ever. We told each other stories last night and I really had fun staying there." Natsu told them while grinning. "Y-you stayed in Lucy's mansion?! I wanted to be the first one to go." Erza told Natsu as she shook him. Gray and Gajeel along with Jellal teased Natsu about it while Erza and Levy kept on bothering Lucy, trying to ask if something interesting happened but Lucy didn't budge. They arrived in school early. They met up with Mira, Lisanna, Juvia and Cana. They told them about Natsu sleeping in Lucy's house. That is when things went chaotic(for Lucy). Mira, Erza, Cana, Juvia and Levy bothered Lucy more about it and kept on asking her questions. Lisanna decided to watch the boys fight and she tried to keep her jealousy in. The bell rang and they all stopped what they were doing and went to class together.

~Lunch time~

Natsu and Gray were getting tired of this. It was fun at first but now, not so much. You see, the Dragneels and Fullbusters are the richest families in Fiore which means Natsu and Gray are very popular. They are also one of the hottest boys in school. Every minute, girls would flirt with them and it was getting kinda annoying.

"Jeez, girls. Can't they give us a break? What's the point of them flirting with us when they gain nothing from it?" Natsu complained as he and Gray were walking to the cafeteria. "Shut your mouth pinky and stop complaining." Gray said hands behind his head. Natsu stopped on his tracks and head-butted Gray. "What did you call me stripper?" Gray smirked and head-butted with Natsu too. "P-I-N-K-Y. Pinky." A vein popped on Natsu's forehead. "You're so gonna get it droopy-eyes."

"Squinty eyes."

"Underwear princess."

"Flame headed geezer."

"You wanna go?"

"Anyti-"

"Natsu, Gray that's enough. Come on let's go and have lunch." Jellal grabbed them and dragged them to the cafeteria, Natsu and Gray giving each other heated glares.

The three of them went to their table where the rest of the gang were waiting. "What took you so long? Did you fight again?" Erza asked them especially looking at Natsu and Gray. Natsu and Gray embraced each other. "O-of course not Erza. We were just having a friendly conversation." "Aye." Erza believed and smiled. "Well, it's nice that you are getting along." Then she continued to eat her strawberry cake. The three of them sat down and everyone started eating and chatted with each other.

Everyone stopped talking when Mira gasped looking at her phone. "Oi Mira, what's wrong?" Cana asked while she drank her booze. "Dan just broke up with Angel because she was cheating on him. Dan saw Angel making out with a boy yesterday. So they officially broke up." Lisanna gasped and shook her head. "Poor Angel." Natsu became moody hearing the news. "Well serves her right. Dan liked her and all she did was cheat on him." Natsu said as he fisted his hands. "Well, it wasn't her fault Lisanna snapped at Natsu. Natsu flipped the table and went out of the cafeteria leaving a few other students dumbfounded. "Natsu! Come back here!" Lisanna yelled as she went after him.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked. The rest of the gang sighed then Mira spoke. "Well you see Lucy. Natsu had a crush on Lisanna and Lisanna felt the same way too. They eventually started going out. Everything went perfectly fine until one day. Natsu was on his way to class when he saw Lisanna kissing Bixlow by his locker. Lisanna was really sorry that she cheated on Natsu but Natsu didn't forgive her. Natsu broke up with Lisanna after that and he never talked to her." Lucy nodded and stood up. "Where are you going Lu-chan?" Lucy turned to Levy. "I forgot to return a book." Then she went out of the cafeteria. She walked further until she heard voices near the Sakura tree. She hid herself and looked from behind the tree to find Natsu and Lisanna.

"Why won't you listen to me Natsu? I already said I was sorry. I didn't mean to do it. When will you believe me? Ever since we broke up, you hardly ever talk to me." Lisanna said as tears started to form in her eyes. Natsu looked at her and was about to answer when the bell rang. "You should get to class. You don't wanna be late." He then turned his back on her and faced the tree. Lisanna ran and went to class feeling sad and frustrated.

Natsu sat down and buried his face on his hands when someone from behind spoke to him. "You're really an idiot." He turned around and saw Lucy. "Luce? What are you doing here?" "You know that it's time to forget the past and move on. You're gonna have to forgive her sooner or later." Lucy simply answered as she sat down beside him. "Oh, you must have heard from the gang about the relationship I had with Lisanna. I forgive Lisanna. It's just so hard to talk to her and look at her without remembering the past that we had." Natsu told her looking down. Lucy looked at him. "You know Natsu, sometimes the past is hard to forget but you need to learn and move on and look forward to the present and the future. People aren't perfect. We make mistakes in our lives." Natsu hugged her and grinned on the back of her neck. "Thanks Luce. I feel better, now I know what I'm gonna do." Lucy patted him on the back awkwardly not used to hugs. "You're the best Luce." Natsu said as he hugged her tightly. "Alright Natsu that's enough hugs for today. We need to go back to class now." Lucy broke off their hug and stood up. Natsu stood up as well and the two of them walked to class.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Gildarts' class~

"Ah Lucy, Natsu. How nice of you two brats to finally show up." Gildarts said to the two who recently entered his classroom. "I've noticed that the two of you are always late or absent not only in my class but also the rest. The two of you...to the principal's office now before I feed you to the Flame Beast Drone!" The two of them went to the principal's office immediately. They saw Makarov waiting for them. The two of them sat down.

"I heard that you two were late again. Lucy, please don't be late to class again and you Natsu, I'm telling your parents about this. I heard that they have arrived from their three day business trip. Alright you brats can go now."

Natsu grumbled as Lucy closed the door of the principal's office. "Well that went well." Lucy said as the two of them walked to class. She looked at Natsu's grumbling face and sighed. "Just tell them the truth, about what happened. They'll understand." Natsu looked at Lucy. "Fine." They stopped walking when they heard the bell ring. They turned and walked the other way heading to their second class in the afternoon. Lucy stopped and looked at Natsu. Natsu saw Lucy staring at him. "What are you staring at me for Luce?" Lucy simply pointed to Lisanna who was getting some books in her locker. Natsu knew what Lucy meant so he went to Lisanna.

"Uhm Lisanna, I'm sorry for ignoring you these past few months. I forgive you. I hope you can forgive me for acting such a jerk to you. I just hope you know, that we can be friends again." Lisanna wiped her joyful tears and smiled at Natsu, holding out her hand to him. "Friends." Natsu smiled and shook her hand. "Friends."

~At Fairy Tail High School Grounds after class~

"Man, it sure feels nice to be friends with Lisanna again and it's all because of your words of wisdom. Thanks Luce. You're wise when you want to be. Maybe you should be a... what was that called again? Ah, philosopher. Yep." Lucy looked up from her book and stared at Natsu. Natsu looked at her with a questioning look that says 'What?' "That was a glare in my case." Lucy told him. "Why am I stuck with you again?" Natsu grinned before he answered Lucy's question. "Well Levy is with metal head, Erza and Jellal are probably at the strawberry cake shop, Mira and Lisanna went home early, Cana is with her boyfriend, she has plenty of boyfriends and stripper is with Juvia." Lucy sighed and closed her book. "That was a rhetorical question Natsu. Anyway, I have to go. I still need to cook food for the children at the orphanage." Lucy said as she stood up. Natsu looked at her. "Oh okay. See ya tomorrow Luce." Natsu said a little bit sad that she was going home. "Remember don't lie to your parents. Tell them the truth." Natsu smiled at Lucy. "Okay." Lucy turned around and walked going home. When she was out of sight Natsu decided to go home as well.

~Dragneel mansion~

"Natsu! I heard from principal Makarov that you were late to class..again. Explain yourself mister." Grandeeney crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her son. Igneel looked at Natsu expecting for an answer as well. Natsu listened to what Lucy said and told them what happened. Grandeeney and Igneel were surprised that Natsu told the truth. Igneel smirked at his son. "So, who is this Lucy? She must be really special. I know that you don't listen to someone that much since you're stubborn as an ox. Is she your new girlfriend?" Natsu glared at his father. "She is just my friend, old man and I'm not stubborn." Grandeeney smiled at Natsu. "All right Natsu, since you told the truth we're letting you off easy but next time you're late, I will personally deal with you." She said with a very scary look. Natsu gulped and nodded. "Well I'm starving. Race you to the table old man." At that Natsu and Igneel ran to the dining room leaving a trail of dust. Grandeeney giggled and shook her head at Natsu and Igneel's silliness as she followed them.

~Next Day~

"Listen up you brats! Today, we're gonna have a tournament as a test to see if you've learned anything. What are you waiting for? You brats, go to the stadium!" Everyone cheered and ran off to the stadium. It has been a while since Gildarts held a tournament and everyone especially the boys were very pumped up to fight each other.

"All right! I'm so gonna beat your ugly face ice princess." Natsu said with his fist on fire while looking at Gray. Gray smirked and was about to answer when Jellal cut in. "Let's save the fight in the battle arena. We're not even sure if you two will fight each other." Everyone stopped talking when they heard Gildarts' voice on the microphone. "All right you brats! Are you ready to fight?!" Everyone cheered and yelled altogether. "YES!" Lucy was with the gang somewhere in the bleachers. "Jeez it's like a supermarket here." Lisanna was beside her and she giggled. "Oh don't be like that Lucy. It's just like this in Fairy Tail High." Lucy sighed. "Whatever."

Gildarts grinned and picked up two bowls with pieces of paper in it. "In these bowls are names of you brats who will fight each other. Now let's start!" Gildarts picked up a roll of paper in each of the bowls and opened it. Everyone was leaning in excitement and anticipation while others hid afraid of being picked. "For the first fight, Sting versus... Natsu!" Everyone looked at Sting then to Natsu and cheered chanting their names. Sting and Natsu stood up and went to the battle arena.

"Go Natsu!"

"Beat the hell out of that Sting, salamander!"

"You can do it Natsu!"

"I hope you listened in class hot head!"

Natsu's friends yelled and chanted his name while others were on Sting's side. "I'm all fired up. You're going down." Natsu said as he lit his hands on fire. Sting smirked. "We shall see Natsu." "All right you two brats. Ready.. start!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu engulfed his fists on fire and punched Sting. Sting dodged his attack and clenched his fist, light surrounding it as he punched towards Natsu. "White Dragon's Punch!" Natsu managed to block the attack but stumbled a little backwards. "Not bad for a weak fire dragon slayer like you." Natsu narrowed his eyes at Sting and rushes forward towards him, his feet ignited with fire. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu kept on assaulting Sting with a powerful enhanced-kick, the flames increasing the power of his kicks. He kept on kicking Sting until Sting uppercutted Natsu and sent him flying to the wall then to the ground. The crowd gasped and cheered again when Natsu stood up. "You're gonna get it Sting!" Everyone went quiet when they noticed the aura surrounding the two dragon slayers. Which means that things are about to get pretty serious around here.

"What's that idiot gonna do?" Gray asked to himself. The gang turned to Cana when she chuckled. "They're about to get serious." Erza clenched her fists while she muttered 'Idiot.' Everyone began to worry. The other students were murmuring and whispering about it. Lucy turned her head to the gang who had worried looks on their faces then she turned her head to the two dragon slayers especially looking at Natsu.

"With a flame on the right hand...  
and a flame on the left hand...  
When you combine the flames  
together...  
Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

Natsu sent the ball of flames towards Sting who screamed in pain which caused a massive and destructive explosion. The dust of the explosion began to fade and it revealed Sting who was laying on the ground slightly bruised. He stood up and crouched a bit his hands joined together. "Holy Ray!" He opened his hands and released numerous beams of light targeting it to Natsu. It hit Natsu and he screamed in agony. He managed to stand up after he was being hit by Sting's attack, he was bruised as well. The two of them were panting lightly and Sting spoke. "How are you still okay? That attack was quite powerful." Natsu smirked at him. "Probably because it's weak." Sting narrowed his eyes at him and was ready to finish him once and for all.

The audience was starting to get worried. Gildarts was looking at the two dragon slayers. "Oi! Stop fighting this instance!" He yelled to the microphone but he was ignored by them. Natsu and Sting got ready for their attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"White Dragon Roar!"

The attacks collided which caused another massive explosion that sent the two of them flying. They landed on the ground roughly. The dust began to clear and everyone saw the two of them unconscious on the ground.

"Someone call Nurse Virgo!" Someone yelled in the audience. The whole gang ran towards the unconscious Natsu. Erza finally snapped. "What was he thinking?!" Gajeel shook his head. "Typical salamander."

"Alright the fight is over for now." Gildarts announced and sent the two unconscious dragon slayers to the infirmary. _'Those brats never_ _learn._'

~In the infirmary~

Natsu opened his eyes, his vision a little bit blurry and he could hear voices. When his vision cleared, a fist directly hit his nose. "Oww." He said as he covered his bruised nose. He looked up and saw that he was in the infirmary with the gang and a fuming Erza. "What were you thinking back there Natsu?! Huh?!" "I-I'm sorry Erza. I-I didn't mean it." Natsu replied cowering in fear of the Almighty Titania. "Don't be mean to him Erza. He still hasn't fully recovered yet. You can do that when he's better." Natsu turned around and saw Lucy near the door. He pouted. "I thought you were on my side Luce." The gang chuckled.

"How long was I out?" Natsu asked the gang. "About 8 hours. Class has already ended flame head. Sting woke up two hours ago and went home. Nurse Virgo said you can't go home yet. You have to wait for three more hours before you can go home. You need plenty of rest." Gray told him. Gajeel and Levy stood up. "We're gonna go home now Natsu. I got plenty of stuff to do, Gajeel as well." "All right. See ya tomorrow metal mouth, Levy." The two went out and the rest went home as well, busy with other things.

"Aren't you gonna go home now Luce?" "No. You could have told me you wanted to be alone. I guess I'll go home now." Lucy said walking towards the door, she stopped when Natsu grabbed her wrist. "I was just asking Luce. Don't go. I want you stay." Lucy sighed and sat down on the bed Natsu was laying. "Fine. Just go to sleep. You need to rest." Natsu nodded and closed his eyes, a few seconds later he was sleeping soundly.

~An hour later~

Natsu woke up and saw Lucy sitting beside him, her back facing him. He was mesmerized by what he saw. He saw Lucy in a trance and playing with fire and water. She molded them into objects and stuff. She even made a small replica of Magnolia floating in the air. He let out a breath. "Wow." It was enough for Lucy to snap out and the replica vanished. "Stop staring." Lucy said to him. She was trying to hide her embarrassment and keep her magic from losing control. "I didn't know you're magic was so amazing Luce. What is it called?" "None of your business." Natsu pouted and was about to speak when Lucy began. "Did you know that your name means summer?" Natsu grinned at her. "It is?" Lucy looked at him then used her magic to form a replica of summer. "Yeah it is."

For the rest of the remaining hours, Natsu and Lucy talked to each other about stuff. Lucy saw Natsu smiling at her. "What?" Natsu smiled even more and looked at the window then at her. "You know Luce. I may have not known you for a long time but to me. You're the bestest friend I ever had." "There's no such word as bestest Natsu." Natsu pouted. "Don't ruin the moment Luce." "Shut up Natsu."

Silence overcame them until Natsu spoke. "Hey Luce. Why do you act so emotionless?" Lucy turned to him and opened her mouth to answer when the nurse, Virgo came in. "You can go home now Natsu, you too Princess." "Thanks Virgo. Come on Luce let's go." Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy's hand and exited the school grounds.

"You can let go of my hand now Natsu." Natsu didn't notice that the two of them were still holding hands, he quickly released Lucy's hand and covered his flushed face with his scarf. "Well I guess I'll be going now Luce." Natsu said as he the blush on his cheeks faded. "All right. See you tomorrow." Lucy said as she walked the other way. "Hey Luce. Are you having fun with the gang and me?" Lucy stopped walking and turned around to face Natsu. "Yeah." "How come you don't show us what you feel?" Lucy sighed and walked towards Natsu. She placed her right hand on Natsu's shoulder. "I'm having fun with you guys. I'm.. just like this." Natsu grinned at her. "I promise that you're gonna have fun with me and the gang Luce and I swear that one day, I'll make you smile." "Good luck with that." Natsu pouted. "Don't be like that Luce." "Stop being a baby anyway I have to go ho-" Lucy stopped talking when Natsu suddenly hugged her. After a few seconds, he released her from the hug. "What was that for?" Natsu smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like it." Lucy shook her head. "Whatever. See ya tomorrow." She said as she waved at Natsu and went home. Natsu went home as well. On the way, he couldn't stop the pounding and beating of his heart. He touched his chest. _'What the hell?'_

She arrived home and she closed the door of her mansion. She sighed and touched her chest. _'I don't get it. What is this I feel?" _She can feel her heart pounding and an image of Natsu crossed her mind. At that, an earthquake occurred in Magnolia. Lucy held on to the wall. Some of the things in her house fell and the furnitures were shaking too. She could hear her neighbors panic and run because of the earthquake. _'Okay Lucy, calm down, calm down.' _She took a deep breath and in an instant, the shaking stopped and the earthquake was gone. Good thing her mansion was very sturdy. _'What was that about?'_ Lucy thought as she touched her chest wondering why her heart was beating so fast a few seconds ago.

* * *

**AN: I know. I suck at the action part. I'm not really good at it but I hope you liked it. Thanks  
to those who reviewed. It really made me happy. ^_^**


End file.
